Annoying Orange 7: Passion of the fruit (Annoying Orange)
Annoying Orange: (mumbling) I'm bored. Whoa! Who's that? What do you have? Passion Fruit: Hey! Watch the merchandise, buddy! Annoying Orange: Whoa! Passion Fruit: Oh! Hey! How's it goin'? Annoying Orange: Hey! Uh, uh, I'm an orange. Passion Fruit:Uh, are you okay? Annoying Orange: You're beautiful! Passion Fruit: (laughing) No. I'm just a passion fruit. Annoying Orange: More like passion cute! Passion Fruit: Uh, that's passion fruit. Annoying Orange: I'm an orange! Passion Fruit:Yeah! I like your peel, dimples are totally adorable! (Orange Laughs) Grapefruit: I swear to God! You put me down right now or you're gonna see some kung fu mudu! Passion Fruit: Grapefruit?! Wow! I can't believe you made it! Annoying Orange: Oh. You know him? Grapefruit: You know it buddy! (Laughing) Passion Fruit: It's not like that, we met in the bag on the way over. Grapefruit: Hey, who's the kumquat?! Is he a friend of yours? Passion Fruit: We just met. He's been, you know, keeping me company. Grapefruit: Hey Passion! Do you watch me flex? Check it out! (Flexing) Passion Fruit: Uh, yeah! You did that earlier. (Grapefruit Flexes Again) Annoying Orange: Hey! Is the chubby orange gonna fart?! Grapefruit: Whoa! Did that twerp just call me chubby?! Passion Fruit: Uhhhh...... Annoying Orange: Yeah! You really let yourself go! The should call you Chubby McChubby Orange! Because your chubby. (Laughing) Grapefruit: Hey (bleep)! I'm a (bleep) grapefruit! Do you know what that means?! Annoying Orange: Whoa! Chubby McChubby's got a potty mouth! Grapefruit: It means I can kick your (bleep) this way from (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) to (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) Passion Fruit: Is that really necessary?! Grapefruit: Hey, Orange! I'm talking to you! How many squats can you do, huh?! Annoying Orange: What's a squat? Grapefruit: Exactly! Let me spell it out for you: chicks dig the grapefruit, and that right, baby! Passion Fruit: Uh, not really! Grapefruit: Oh, Oh, and you're out of your league! You should go hit on a blueberry or something! Annoying Orange: "Grapefruit"? More like "Apefruit"! Are you chubby 'cause you ate all the bananas? (laughing) Grapefruit: Hey! Zip the lip, Onion Dip! Annoying Orange: I'm not an onion! Grapefruit: You're right. You're a grape! Annoying Orange: Nu-uh! No I'm not! Grapefruit: Then why are you so full of "wine" (whine)? (laughing) Ohh! Passion Fruit: (to Grapegruit) Shut up! What is wrong with you?! Seriously, you think I care about flexing?! And why are you talking about squats?! You don't even have legs! (Orange laughs) Passion Fruit: (to Orange) And you! Who cares if he's a little, you know, round?! All you do is make weird noises and call him fat! How shallow are you?! Annoying Orange: I'm not shallow, I'm an orange. Passion Fruit: Wow! What is wrong with me? This happens every time I go out: It's always the jerk and the weirdo. If that's the choices, I'd rather take- Annoying Orange: Knife? Passion Fruit: Huh!? Annoying Orange: Knife... (Grapefruit screams as Daneboe slices him in half) Passion Fruit: Oh My God! Annoying Orange: (as Grapefruit is sliced in half) Grapefruit's beside himself. Grapefruit: (screaming as Daneboe spreads sugar on one half of him) Do you know how much this hurts?! (continues screaming) Annoying Orange: Well at least he's not such a sourpuss now! (laughing) Ow! (Grapefruit screams as Daneboe scoops some of his insides out and then takes him away) Passion Fruit: That's the most messed up thing I've ever seen! Annoying Orange: You should have seen Tomato, that was bad. Passion Fruit: This kitchen is awful. How do you stand it? Annoying Orange: Oh, it's not so bad, just ask Pear. Pear: Somebody, please! Kill me now! Category:The Annoying Orange Transcripts